Best Childhood Memories of Gaara
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat Gaara kecil yang terbiasa sendiri akhirnya mempunyai teman seorang gadis kecil yang baik hati? Namun ada yang mencoba menjauhkan mereka. Bagaimana kisahnya?


Udah pernah lihat kan kisah Gaara saat kecil? Gimana dia berusaha untuk bersikap manis? Gimana dia ditolak? Gimana manisnya dia saat mencoba mengerti rasa sakit dengan Yashamaru?

Nah, di sini Haze ingin mengangkat sifat Gaara yang itu.

Selamat menikmati…

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Crack, typo

**Best Childhood Memories of Gaara**

Taman Konoha di siang hari merupakan tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan, sama seperti saat ini. Pepohonan yang rimbun, taman bunga yang indah, arena bermain anak-anak, serta lokasinya yang bersih menjadi faktor penarik warga kota untuk betah berlama-lama di situ.

Di arena bermain anak dapat dilihat beberapa dari mereka berkerumun, mengobrol dengan temannya, tertawa, duduk di bangku taman sambil termenung, bahkan yang sembunyi di semak-semak juga ada.

Angin yang berhembus agak kencang saat itu membuat daun-daun yang telah menguning terlepas dari rantingnya dan terbang bersama angin. Salah satunya mendarat dengan sukses di atas kepala seorang anak kecil berambut merah. Tangan kanan anak itu terangkat mencoba mencari benda apa yang menimpa kepalanya.

'Daun?'

Ia tersenyum kecil lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Perlahan kepalanya mengadah ke atas, melihat seekor burung yang terbang agak tinggi. Saat burung itu menghilang dari pandangannya, matanya teralih pada segerombolan semut yang berjalan rapi melewati tepi bangku yang ia duduki. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mengamati semut-semut itu.

Dalam hatinya ia kecut. Semut-semut ini kompak sekali. Sejujurnya ia iri. Iri pada semut-semut itu. Mereka punya banyak teman, kenapa dia tidak? Padahal Gaara selalu berusaha bersikap ramah pada setiap orang, mencoba mengajak mereka untuk berteman dengannya, berusaha menahan malu saat orang-orang menertawakannya, berusaha menahan tangis saat mereka semua menyudutkannya. Lantas kenapa dia masih juga belum punya teman? Apa semua belum cukup untuk membuktikan pada mereka bahwa Gaara anak yang baik?

Tak bisa dipungkiri memang. Gaara berasal dari keluarga Sabaku. Keluarga yang paling berkuasa di negara Hi beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum terjadi kudeta. Pada masa itu keluarga Gaara bertindak sewenang-wenang hingga rakyat tak tahan dan pada akhirnya melancarkan pemberontakan. Dan malangnya, Gaara lahir di keluarga itu. Keluarga yang dibenci sepanjang masa oleh semua orang. Bahkan anak-anak pun enggan bersamanya. Ironi memang.

Sebuah suara lembut yang terbawa angin diterima oleh telinganya. Gaara turun dari bangku itu dan berjalan ke asal suara.

Seorang gadis kecil berjongkok membelakanginya. Gaara tahu dialah yang sedang bernyanyi. Dia ingin ke sana dan menyapa anak itu, tapi penolakan yang terus-menerus diterimanya membuat dia enggan melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh. Jadilah dia bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mengintip gadis itu diam-diam.

Beberapa hal yang dapat ditangkap Gaara saat ia melihat gadis itu ialah rambut indigonya yang pendek dan sangat indah, suaranya yang merdu saat bernyanyi, serta sendiri sama sepertinya.

Apakah orang lain juga tak mau berteman dengannya?

Keberanian Gaara muncul ketika pikiran akan gadis ini juga mengalami penolakan sama seperti dirinya hadir dalam benaknya. Dengan agak ragu ia melangkahkan kaki. Dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa semoga kali ini ia mendapatkan teman.

Krak!

Suara ranting yang patah karena terinjak Gaara membuat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang.

Rambutnya yang memang indah itu menjadi bingkai yang sangat cocok untuk wajah si gadis kecil yang terlihat manis di mata Gaara. Matanya yang bulat dengan warna yang tak biasa, pipinya yang chubby, serta…apa itu? Pipinya memerah?

"Mm…a-ano…"

Gaara tersentak. Gadis itu gugup. Gaara bisa menebaknya karena bahu gadis itu bergetar. Pikiran buruk pun kembali menghantuinya. Apa gadis ini juga akan menolaknya? Apa dia takut pada Gaara? Gaara yang malang.

Satu fakta yang tak diketahui oleh Gaara adalah bahwa Hinata gugup karena Gaara dari tadi memandanginya. Hinata kan gadis pemalu.

"Gomen." Ujar Gaara takut-takut. Mungkin memang takdirnya untuk tak punya teman. Kali ini ia menyerah.

Namun apa yang selanjunya dilakukan gadis kecil itu membuat Gaara tak jadi meninggalkannya. Hinata memanggil Gaara saat si bocah berbalik arah.

"Ya?" sahut Gaara.

"M-maukah menemani ku?"

Mata Gaara melebar mendengar permintaan Hinata. Menemaninya? Selama ini Gaara yang selalu minta berteman tapi tak ada yang mau. Sekarang ada orang yang minta berteman dengannya?

Tuhan pasti telah mendengar doanya. Sebagai seorang anak kecil yang penurut, Gaara percaya pada perkataan Yashamaru saat bilang "Anak baik pasti keinginannya tercapai."

Hasilnya bisa dilihat sekarang, kan? Gaara punya teman! Dia berjanji sejak saat itu untuk terus menjadi anak yang baik.

"Ng…k-kau tidak mau, ya?"

Gaara menggeleng lemah. Ia tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah cepat hingga berada di hadapan gadis itu. Dari sana dia bisa melihat seekor anak anjing berbulu coklat lebat di belakang punggung Hinata.

"Namanya Midori." Ujar Hinata saat tahu kalau Gaara melihat anjing itu.

'Midori? Bukannya bulunya coklat? Kenapa Midori?' pikir Gaara.

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu dia berwarna coklat, tapi Midori adalah nama yang cantik."

Saat itu juga Gaara percaya kalau Hinata punya kemampuan membaca pikiran.

Tapi siapa peduli? Hinata kelihatannya senang. Dan Gaara sendiri pun sangat-sangat senang. Jadi Gaara tak mau merusak moment ini.

Namun walau mereka berdua senang, selalu saja ada pihak yang tak suka.

Seorang bocah berambut raven yang dari tadi bersembunyi di balik semak melihat pemandangan yang indah itu dengan jengkel. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dia berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat cepat.

"Hinata!"

Gadis kecil itu pun berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sana. Anjing kecil –Midori –yang dari tadi bersamanya pun lari karena suara keras Sasuke.

Gaara ikut menoleh.

Tatapan Sasuke yang begitu tajam dan menusuk langsung berhadapan dengan mata bocah berambut merah yang menyebalkan karena menganggap telah merebut Hinata darinya. Bagaimana pun Hinata adalah temannya. Satu-satunya wanita yang ia izinkan untuk dekat dengannya selain Mikoto tentu saja. Dan Sasuke yang terbiasa dengan keegoisannya tak mau berbagi. Hinata adalah miliknya.

"Sa-Sasu –eh?"

Belum selesai Hinata bicara, Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dan memaksa untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

Gaara berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak suka. Hinata adalah teman pertamanya. Kenapa direbut?

"Kita main." ajak atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke pada Hinata sambil melemparkan tatapan mautnya pada Gaara. Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya. Ia puas telah menunjukkan kearogansiannya pada Gaara.

'Hah, rasakan itu rambut merah!' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Gaara tertunduk. Kesal tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia benci rasa ini. Ia benci menjadi lemah.

Hinata yang melihat Gaara lesu merasa tak enak. Dia merasa bersalah atas kesalahan yang secara teknis sih dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya satu-satu. Mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk menentang kesewenang-wenangan Uchiha kecil, Hinata akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Uhm…Sasuke, ki-kita main bertiga, ya?"

Sasuke yang dari tadi asyik memandang Gaara dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi itu pun refleks melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Topeng khas seorang Uchiha yang biasanya terlihat sangat sinis pun retak, berganti dengan keterkejutan dan sedikit…kecewa.

Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Hinata juga, mengangkat wajahnya tak percaya. Bahkan ada yang mau repot-repot membelanya untuk berteman? Orang yang baik. Gaara semakin tak rela jika harus melepasnya.

Hinata hampir menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Sasuke. Wajahnya memelas pula. Ditambah lagi rona merah itu. Wajah Hinata begitu manis bahkan di saat seperti ini. Dan bagusnya, Sasuke paling lemah sama hal ini. Dia paling benci kalau melihat Hinata nangis.

Sasuke menghela nafas malas, "Baiklah." jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

Wajah Hinata berbinar mendengar jawaban itu, "Benarkah, Sasuke?"

Lihat? Bahkan gagapnya hilang.

"Iya." mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinata segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati Gaara, "Kita main bertiga, ya?"

Agak lama Gaara terdiam melihat wajah Hinata yang tertunduk hingga kemudian ia mengangguk penuh semangat.

Hinata senang. Ia mengajak Gaara dan Sasuke memetik bunga di tempat yang tak jauh dari sana. Kedua bocah itu menurut saja.

Sasuke menyejajarkan diri di sebelah kiri Hinata sementara Gaara di sebelah kanan. Mereka berusaha untuk merebut perhatian Hinata dari yang lain.

Gaara terus berjalan dan sesekali melirik Hinata. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Gaara tersenyum. Membuat Hinata merona dan membalas senyumannya malu-malu.

Sasuke yang merasa jealous melihat mereka senyum-senyum begitu mendapatkan sebuah ide briliant untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri si gadis kecil.

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa puas –lagi –tersenyum kecil tanpa melihat Hinata.

Gaara melirik diam-diam tangan mereka yang saling berpautan. Ia sedikit gusar. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu.

Dapat!

Hinata lagi-lagi tersentak. Kali ini Gaara yang melakukannya.

Sasuke kesal, Gaara senang.

Hinata jadi seperti puteri yang dijaga oleh dua orang ksatria keren yang dengan sukses membuat anak-anak perembuan lain pada iri.

Sesampainya mereka di taman itu, Hinata melepaskan pegangan kedua tangan bocah itu dan segera berlari beberapa langkah, mendekati sekumpulan bunga lily yang terlihat bagai harta karun di mata chibi Hyuuga itu. Dengan tenangnya Hinata berjongkok dan mengamati kupu-kupu cantik yang kebetulan hinggap di salah satu bunga tanpa menyadari bahwa ada perang dingin yang mulai menghangat di antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

Gaara sih sebenarnya tak masalah. Hanya Sasuke saja yang terlihat begitu kesal. Bagi Gaara, dapat teman seperti Hinata saja sudah keberuntungan besar, jadi tak masalah bila ada yang marah padanya.

Keheningan baru saja menyelimuti kedua anak itu ketika kemudian terdapat suara-suara teriakan yang merusak mood mereka –Sasuke terutama.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Suara Ino.

"SASUKEE-KUUN!"

Sakura.

'Sial!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hatinya. Kenapa sih ada saja orang-orang yang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya?

Hinata berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang panik, "Sa-Sasu-"

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu."

Gaara terus melihat Sasuke yang pergi dengan pandangan aneh. 'Kenapa malah lari saat orang-orang memanggilnya?'

"Ga-Gaara, kemari." Hinata melambaikan tangannya –mengisiyaratkan Gaara untuk mendekat. Pandangannya tak teralihkan dari kupu-kupu cantik itu.

Gaara mendekat dan berjongkok di samping Hinata.

"Cantik, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Sebenarnya dia tak terlalu mengerti apa itu defenisi cantik sesungguhnya. Ia hanya asal mengangguk dan Hinata tersenyum senang. Yah, mungkin salah satu syarat untuk berteman adalah mengiyakan setiap perkatannya. Paling tidak itulah yang dipikirkan Gaara saat ini. Dia tak masalah dengan hal itu selama Hinata senang. Apapun untuk teman baiknya.

Saat Gaara asyik melamun, tiba-tiba tangannya terasa perih dan membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Cairan merah menetes dari kulit tangannya yang tersayat. Gaara hanya diam sambil terus melihat lukanya.

"G-Gaara?"

Gaara menoleh dan melihat Hinata dengan wajah khawatir melihatnya –koreksi, melihat lukanya.

Penyebabnya sudah pasti karena ilalang yang tumbuh di situ. Kadang rumput liar itu bisa cukup tajam untuk merobek kulit yang lembut. Maka harus hati-hati. Hinata sendiri sudah beberapa kali terluka karenanya. Itulah alasannya ia selalu membawa plaster yang disimpan di saku.

Hinata mendekat dan menarik tangan Gaara yang terluka. Tangan kanannya memegang jari telunjuk Gaara sementara tangan kirinya meraba saku celana –mencari plaster.

Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya diam menerima perlakuan Hinata. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia senang. Gadis ini peduli padanya.

Lain Gaara, lain pula Sasuke yang dari tadi mengintip mereka di balik semak untuk menghindari Sakura dan Ino yang terus mengejarnya. Ia kesal.

Hinata sendiri sudah keluar dari pribadinya yang biasanya pemalu menjadi seperti ibunya saat merawat Hinata yang sakit atau terluka.

Sasuke menyadarinya.

Saat jari telunjuk Gaara telah diplaster, Hinata tersenyum pada Gaara. "Sudah baikan?" tanyanya lembut.

Gaara menggeleng' "Masih perih."

Hinata yang terlalu terobsesi untuk meniru ibunya langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Gaara.

Mata Sasuke melebar. Dia tak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat tindak-tanduk Hinata sekarang, dugaan Sasuke menguat.

Bagaimana ini?

Gaara melihat Hinata dengan bingung.

Wajah Hinata semakin mendekat pada Gaara. Peluh menetes.

Gaara merasakan sedikit nyeri di perutnya.

Sasuke meremas tangannya. Setiap inci pergerakan Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin kalut hingga akhirnya ia tak tahan dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"HINA-"

Chu!

Terlambat. Sasuke terlambat.

Bibir mungil Hinata menempel sesaat di kening Gaara. Semburat merah muncul di pipi keduanya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"S-sudah baikan?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

Hinata tersenyum.

Gaara diam dan terus merona.

Sasuke marah. Ia langsung menoleh pada Ino dan Sakura yang ingin menangkapnya.

"Diam!" bentaknya pada kedua gadis itu.

**OWARI**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
